Universal joins, or U-joints, are commonly used in mechanical systems. U-joints typically require repair and maintenance after a period of use. The repair and maintenance of a U-joint typically require that the U-joint be disassembled, worn parts repaired and/or replaced, and then reassembly of the U-joint.
In particular, a typical U-joint comprises a shaft defining arms, a yoke, a cross, and a bushing that connects the arms to the cross. Different U-joints employ different bushings of different sizes and dimensions. Disassembly and reassembly of a U-joint typically requires removal and replacement of the bushing. The bushing must be forced or pressed out of the space between the arms and the cross. To remove the bushing, force must be applied to the bushing while the arms and cross are held in place and also while minimizing damage to the components of the U-joint.
The need thus exists for improved press tools for assembling and disassembling a U-joint.